simcityfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Electronic Arts
A Electronic Arts (normalmente abreviada como EA) é uma editora norte-americana de jogos para computador e para videogame. Fundada em 1982 por Trip Hawkins. Atualmente faz jogos como FIFA, Madden NFL, SSX 3, SSX On Tour, NBA Live, NHL, The Sims, The Sims 2, The Sims 3, SimCity, Battlefield, The Godfather: The Game, James Bond, Medal of Honor, Need For Speed, The Lord of the Rings (trilogia inteira), Harry Potter (baseados nos filmes lançados até então), SimCity, entre outros. A Electronic Arts é a segunda maior editora independente do mundo, ficando atrás apenas da Nintendo.1 Apesar de ocupar essa posição de prestígio, em 2010 a EA teve seu valor de mercado avaliado em US$ 5,16 bilhões superado pela Zynga Game Network (produtora de games sociais como FarmVille e FrontierVille) que atingiu o valor de US$ 5,51 bilhões. As marcas EA Sports, EA Games, EA Sports Big, Maxis, Origin, EA Mobile e Pogo pertencem à Electronic Arts. História Fundação A Produtora de jogos Electronic Arts foi fundada em 1982, pelo empresário Trip Hawkins, com um investimento de US$200.000,00 (duzentos mil dólares americanos). Nos primeiros anos a empresa seguiu à risca essa filosofia diferenciada, lançando títulos considerados clássicos hoje em dia, como M.U.L.E., The Bard's Tale, Populous, The Immortal e Skate or Die!. Basicamente, a EA funcionava como um selo para os talentos de criação: seus nomes eram colocados nas campanhas publicitárias e as embalagens dos jogos tinham a forma quadrada dos álbuns musicais. Atualmente Mais de vinte anos depois, o panorama é bem diferente. Com diversos sucessos no currículo, estratégias ousadas de licenciamento e a aquisição de estúdios talentosos, a EA publicou e faturou US$2,97 bilhões em 2004. Mas acontecimentos recentes alteraram a percepção do público e do mercado sobre a empresa. Ironicamente, fala-se hoje mais sobre as decisões corporativas da EA do que das ideias que a fundaram. No final de 2004, ocorreu um movimento estratégico mais ousado: de uma só vez, a EA adquiriu 20% da concorrente Ubisoft, tornando-se automaticamente seu maior acionista individual. Nas últimas semanas de fevereiro de 2005, a imprensa divulgou um controle ainda maior sobre o estúdio, famoso por hits como Prince of Persia, Splinter Cell e Assassins´s Creed. E os grandes — e polêmicos — investimentos não pararam por aí. A Electronic Arts também assinou contratos de exclusividade por cinco e quinze anos, respectivamente, com a National Football League (NFL), liga de futebol americano, e a ESPN, rede de canais de TV sobre esportes. Isso significa que, a partir de agora, o único jogo com a marca NFL será franquia assinada por John Madden — da EA. A EA disse à imprensa o seguinte: "Nossos maiores concorrentes são os próprios consumidores que esperam que, a cada ano, o jogo seja melhor. Assim como as ligas e os jogadores, a EA tem a responsabilidade de oferecer aos fãs uma experiência de qualidade para que eles se inscrevam em uma nova temporada de diversão" diz Bertrand Caudron, Gerente-Geral da Electronic Arts para América Latina. Para exemplificar, Bertrand cita outro caso envolvendo licenciamento: "A Eletronic Arts já detém uma licença exclusiva com a FIFA e, mesmo assim, existe uma forte competição nos jogos de futebol. Sabemos que é preciso continuar inovando para trazer a melhor experiência para nossos consumidores". De fato, a competição da franquia FIFA com a série Winning Eleven, da Konami, é uma das mais acirradas, principalmente no Japão e na Europa. Novo exemplo de vendas A nova maneira da Electronic Arts de vender seus produtos é por meio de downloads pela Internet. Devido a isso, a EA está cobrando uma taxa de US$9,90 para quem quiser fazer esse tipo de download. estão sendo vendidos virtualmente os jogos Battlefield 2: Special Forces, Battlefield 2: Euro Force e The Sims 2: Holiday Edition. Expansões como Battlefield 2: Special Forces podem tanto ser baixadas por download no site 1 como serem compradas nas lojas convencionais que vendem jogos de videogames. A segunda expansão do Battlefield 2, o título Battlefield 2: Euro Force, não estará à venda nas lojas convencionais, e será, ao invés, vendida por meio de download (preço previsto: US$9,99). O tipo de venda de jogos da EA citados acima, através de downloads, será a nova tática da Electronic Arts para vendas. Por enquanto só está à venda os jogos Battlefield 2: Special Forces e Battlefield 2: Euro Force. Principais Séries Atuais *FIFA Soccer *Spore *SSX *Need For Speed *SimCity (agora em sua quarta versão pela Maxis e uma versão independente pela Titled Mill) *The Sims (agora nas versões, The Sims 3 e The Sims Medieval) *Battlefield (em versão Battlefield 1942, Battlefield 2, BF Vietnam, Battlefield 2142, Battlefield Bad Company 2 e Battlefield 3) *Medal of Honor com frequentes versões *The Lord of the Rings *Nascar *Madden NFL *Skullmonkeys *Command & Conquer (agora com 3 universos, o Generals ainda no primeiro; o tiberium já com o 4 e com várias expansões e um FPS; e o Red Alert na edição do 3) *Mass Effect *Dragon Age *Dead Space *American McGee's Alice (agora na segunda versão: Alice Madness Returns) Ações Outra ação eficiente tem sido a aquisição de estúdios menores, porém, cheios de profissionais talentosos e com portfólio de jogos rentáveis. Exemplos são a Maxis, responsável pela série The Sims, a Westwood, de Command & Conquer, e o estúdio Criterion, criador de Burnout 3. Todos estes jogos surgiram enquanto seus criadores eram independentes, e continuam lançados depois que foram incorporados à EA. Por mais estranho que seja ver estúdios de jogos promissores desaparecerem no grande aglomerado que se tornou a Electronic Arts, é necessário admitir que a indústria não é mais a mesma que conhecíamos nos últimos quinze anos. As transformações do mercado provocaram baixas em diversas publishers japonesas, e mesmo as mais estabelecidas, como Square, Enix, Sega e Sammy, viram-se forçadas a se juntarem para melhor enfrentar as condições atuais. Mesmo nos Estados Unidos, onde a indústria apresenta um crescimento saudável ano após ano, a consolidação das publishers é inevitável, como já acontecia em diversos outros ramos de entretenimento. Dá para contar nos dedos de uma mão a quantidade de grandes selos de música dominando o mercado de CDs, cercados por dezenas de selos de médio e pequeno porte. O mesmo acontece com os estúdios de cinema e editoras de HQs. Era uma questão de tempo até que o mesmo processo chegasse aos games. Vale lembrar que... Vale lembrar que a EA não é a única a adquirir estúdios menores, a ter problemas trabalhistas nem a garantir contratos de exclusividade para obter alguma vantagem a mais sobre seus jogos. Procedimentos parecidos já foram realizados por empresas como Take-Two Interactive, que publica jogos da série GTA; Microsoft; Activision; Sony; entre outras. O que diferencia a EA de todas elas é que se trata de uma história de sucesso sem igual, a primeira publisher com valor de mercado maior que US$ 1 bilhão e, sem dúvida alguma, a empresa mais poderosa no mundo dos games dentre aquelas que não fabricam sua própria plataforma. Assim como as crianças que jogavam nos anos 1980 e 1990 cresceram, forçando a indústria a se adaptar a um novo público adulto, a indústria dos jogos eletrônicos dá sinais de amadurecimento para encontrar seus próprios caminhos. Se todo este processo de consolidação - do qual a EA é o maior exemplo - é bom ou ruim para os games, só o tempo irá dizer. Principais aquisições A Electronic Arts é conhecida também por suas aquisições de empresas talentosas, aumentando a empresa e produzindo jogos de maior qualidade. As principais compras foram: *Maxis *BioWare *Pandemic *Parceria com LucasArts *Digital Illusions CE Sua principal compra, a Maxis é conhecida pelos seus excelentes trabalhos, que logo se tornaram clássicos, como o conhecido SimCity, e The Sims. A Maxis foi a responsável pela produção da série carro-chefe da EA no ano de 2008, chamado "Spore". Categoria:Criadores